1. Field to the Invention
The present invention relates to a bobbin hanger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The upper assemblies of conventional bobbin hangers are not very much different from each other. In a typical form of such conventional bobbin hanger, as shown in FIG. 1, inside a rotor 8 a pivot 1 is integral with a bolt 4, providing at the lower portion a bearing and swing motion mechanism, and on the intermediate portion of the clamp bolt a cap 2 is held in position by a clamp nut 13. At the upper portion, the bobbin hanger is attached to a hanger attaching rail 5 by a square bolt 6 and a fixing clamp nut 14. Finally, a protector 12 for protection against airborne short fibers, or so-called "fly" is provided over the rotor 8. Thus, the conventional article is complicated in construction, having a large number of parts, and requires much time and labor in mounting and dismounting operation and yet not much of the expected effect can be obtained. Fly tends to enter the bobbin hanger and since the pivot is integrally connected to the hanger attaching rail, the formation of rust and dew on the pivot due to heat conduction detracts from the performance of the bobbin hanger and causes many troubles. In addition, 15 designates a ball for rolling movement and 7 designates a washer.